Drooling is abnormal for people beyond the age of toddlers. For some people with a variety of neurological conditions, drooling is a chronic problem which cannot be remedied by standard intervention methods. There is no definitive research data on the number of people with drooling problems, but the literature estimates that ten percent (10%) of all people with cerebral palsy have unwanted drooling. Individuals with conditions such as head injury, Amyotropic Lateral Sclerosis, and other degenerative neurological diseases can also have a drooling problem.
Previously, there has not been a device for reliable collection of saliva overflow during normal activities of a person with a drooling problem. Without a truly portable and convenient apparatus for the collection of saliva, accurate data related to this problem cannot be easily obtained. Not only would a device be beneficial for people with excess saliva overflow but also reliable collection of saliva overflow is essential for determining the effectiveness of various intervention strategies. Such a device could also be useful as a research tool for physicians and other clinicians in their research to determine the effectiveness of different behavioral, pharmaceutical, and surgical techniques and intervention in dealing with this problem. Moreover, a device useful for clean, safe hygiene, and research, and a training tool to assist in teaching people better behavioral techniques for swallowing and other saliva compensation activities is desirable and has not previously been provided.